We Are Ment To Be
by DeathlyDazed
Summary: Izzy Thought Her Time Off The Island Would Be Good, But Will Something -Or Someone- Come And Bring Up A Dark Past That Was Ment To Stay A Past? T For Cussing, Fighting, Love, And More
1. Could It Be

**Ok, ok, Its A Love Story, YES! But,What Will Happen along the way**

* * *

_One Fine Sunny Morning_Izzy Sat At A Table At Her Fav, '50's Dinner'. Although The Red Head Was Not In The Mood To Eat, Or Do Anything For That Matter. Something Keep Bugging her. Something She Couldn't Identify. The Poor Girl Sighed, Now Her Head Hurt From Thinking so Munch. She Then Fell back in her seat And Popped her Feet onto the table, even though She New The Cause Of It.

"Ey, Izzy, Gits Your Feeta Of Meh Table." A Big Man Behind The Main Counter Called.

"Leave Me Alone, Joe." Izzy Said as she closed her eyes

"Nononononononon; Now!" Joe told her

"I said 'Leave me alone'!" The Red Headed Girl Told him

"I said, NOW!" Her Fat Man Said.

"NEVER!" Izzy Yelled back,

"Isaidyougetyourfeetoffmehtableandyougetoutofmehshop!" Joe Said so fast and so loud it sunned as only one word.

"Mecka Es banyoura NACHOZ LEBRAY!" Izzy Yelled as She Jumped On out of her seat, Pointing At Joe as if he had done something wrong, yet obeying the mans orders, but still willing to fight.

Joe did not reply, instead he just looked at the red head in confusion.

"Izzy..." He started, "I'm French, I Have No Idea What youz just said." He told her

The girls once angry gaze now shocked, gazed stared out into space as she slowly thought of what to do. What was she going to say after That?! Nothing came to mind -Like it mattered- The red head was still lost on what to do.

"Oh..." She Dumbly said as she slowley straightened her stance and sat back down "I Didn't Know...." She said hoping to get over the subject.

"How could you not, you come in here every day." Joe said.

"Well," Izzy Searched her mind for a answer. Once something came to her she new she could get out of this. "E-Scope didn't know." She Said darkly.

Joe didn't speak for a very long time "What in the world are you talking about?" He Asked

"My Name is E-Scope; Izzy isn't my name, but I'm sure she knows everything about you." Izzy/E-scope Said still rather darkly.

"What kind of drugs are you on girl?" He asked

"What drugs?" The Red heard chuckled.

"Uhh....Never mind...keep your feet of meh table." Joe said as he backed away into the back room.

"Will do." She said as she lay-ed back in her seat.

Izzy smiled to her self,She had forgotten her problem, All was good now. Nice and calm.

"Just lay back and listen to the radio, Iz." She told her self as she let 'Sk8er Boi' sink in.

Time passed as her songs went on and on. the joyful songs just cleaning her mind, that was all she needed. But as Time passed, so did the sunshine. Now a dark and hevy rain fall took place out side. Something that Izzy Didn't dress for.

"Ey, Izzy." Joe called her.

"What Joe," She asked

"Meh Teenage daughter just left town, but she left some clothes, would you like them? It'd be the best thing to do, BEST types of clothes or this weather." Joe said holding a baggie of clothes and a jacket.

"Sure!" Izzy said as she grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom.

Izzy opened the bag of clothes to see what she got: She had a Little green shirt that was just above her belly button -Just the way she liked it- and it also had a little panda on it with Japanese words around it. Not your everyday thing for a french girl.  
She also had what looked like arm socks, with green and black strips. They went up to her elbow making her panda shirt look even more cool. once they where on Izzy wiggled her fingers Thur the 'Finger holes' for ten minis.  
And last she had A Nice dark pair of jeans, with a cool green minie skert on it. Izzy laughed as she put them on, she some how found this fun.

After She had everything on, she walked out to show Joe.

"Hey Joe, Lookie lookie." She said as she walked up to him

"Izzy, you look so beautiful! If I waz 30 years younger, i'd take you out!" Joe told her.

Izzy giggled "Thanks Joe, but i gotta go, see you tomorrow." She said as she put on the silver jacket Joe had given her and ran out the door.

---

After Running for so long she stoped and started walking, Sure she lived right around the Conner from Joe's, but She needed to air. She glanced over to the 'TVs R Us' Store right next to her. It was showing 'The Big Sleep' From Total Drama Island, Just What she needed, The Past to witch she lost, but she'd be back, she swore it. as the Carma go from camper to camper she felt odd, she hadn't seen any of them In for ever.

Izzy felt even more odd when she felt her chest sink, Why was she feeling like this, it hurt. Izzy felt her eyes tear up with a dark past she keep from everyone, even her mother, she didnt want this, not again.

_She was in love._

* * *

_**What Dark Past Does Izzy Hide? Will It Revlie Or Will It Die?**_

_**Who Does Izzy Love? Will He Be Her Man From Above?**_

_**What Is Next In This Story?  
Only Time Will Tell**_


	2. The Darkness

**Not so Sure on How i Did, So, Tell Me What You Think...Just Read It First.**

* * *

_Izzy ran right back home_, Repeating the same words in her head 'Forget it forget it forget it forget it!' Once Izzy was at her apartment building she ran right in, she didn't say 'hello' To her friend that let her live their, instead she ran right into the elevator and hit her floor number. you'd think that if someone was in love it would be amazing and loving, but for Izzy is was Sad, and insane. Once she got to her floor she ran right to her room, once the door was open she ran in then slammed it. she stood ageist to door for a moment then she ran to her bed to cry.

Izzy had fallin in love once befor, and the story didnt end to well.

'_Izzy sat in Josh's car with his arm around her,  
"You know Izzy, I think your fathers a thief." Josh said to her_

_"What..." Izzy said in confusion._

_"Cause i swear, he stole the stars and put them in your eyes..." he said, Izzy giggled._

_"Aw, Josh..." She said as she curled up in to his lap._

_"Izzy.." She heard him wisper Then he pulled her lips to his._

_The Kiss grew deep and quick. Josh had his hands firmly on Izzy's ass, pushing her lower half closer to him, far to close. Josh shoved his toung into Izzy mouth and pulled her closer to him. He began sucking on her toung, in hailing her breath. Josh then picked her up and Throwing her to the back seat. he then jumped on her pulling her into anther breathless kiss. He then pulled his hand over her chest and then made his way to taking it off. but as Izzy's shirt was half way off her eyes opened_

_"J-joah.." She said through the kisses._

_Josh took no notice instead he pulled her shirt off and stared kissing her neck._

_"Josh..." Izzy said as she tryed to push him off._

_Again he took no notice_

_"Josh......" She said again._

_"Shut up.." He said as he kissed her_

_"JOSH!" She said as she push him_

_"WHAT?!?" He yelled at her, Izzy was token back by his yelling_

_"I'm not ready, i mean, i know i seem ready, and like i do this all the time, but...i don't." She told him_

_"What..."_

_"I'm not ready to have sex yet..." she told him._

_"Oh no...oh no...You are." He said._

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"I Mean If I want sex, you give it to me.". He told her_

_"W-what...no!" Izzy said as she backed away from him_

_"YES" He yelled as he jumped on her. '_

Izzy cried harder into her bed. she swore to her self that she would only have flings, and never love any one. she had a long fling with Owen, and a Hard fling with Justin, but she never loved them. how could she love now? it was just cray, but worst of all, she didn't know who, her hart sank when it showed every camper, so she was in love with someone in a pitcher of 21 (Excluding herself) It could be any camper.

Izzy slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen. she did the first thing she could. She grabbed a bowl, then made her way to the fridge and got the milk, then she grabbed her coco puffs. and made her a bowl of coco puffs.

Izzy was never really a poor camper, she was always a fun, easy going girl. but after she left the Island, she felt sad, and hallow. 'Great I was in love on the island.' She thought as she ate. Good god how could she be in love, it was just INSANE! The Red head let out a sigh. and got up; she needed to take a walk. She slipped her jacket back on, then walked out the door.

-----

Izzy Walked 2 miles before decided to go inside, She turned to corner to the library and went in. The Hot, Warm Air Hit Her Face, And because of all the rain no one could tell that the wetness on her face was tears as well as rain water.

"Well, hello young laddie how may I help you?" A women asked behind her.

Izzy turned to face her

"Oh, I'm good jus-"

The women was no women, instead she was young, about in her twenties, maby eighteen. She had White Blond hair and freckles all around her noes. She had a boring outfit on, but Izzy could tell she watched Total drama Island.

The blond girl took gloulps of air.

"Your...your....your..." The girl repeated "YOUR E-SCOPE!"

"Yes I Am! You A Fan? Cause I Am! Haha." Izzy said, at least a fan could cheer her up.

"Yes, I'm A Big fan, HUGE Fan! Hi I'm Becky!" The Girl Said as she held her hand out to shake.

Izzy Fermly took it.

"Nice to met ya!" Izzy told her.

"Yeah..well if you need any thing, anything at all just let me know." Becky told her

The Red head nodded.

"Got it." She said as she walked off.

Izzy walked through the Aile's, passing book by book all about romance, and vampires, and were wolves. All that stuff. Yet nothing on 'how you know your in love'. Now that was just wacky.

But the girl keep looking, her green eyes going over every book that she passed. Still nothing, she walked on and on. slowly letting the low Rithem Of 'Single Ladies' fade in.

Wait...music.

"Why is there music in a library?" Izzy asked her self.

A Shadow fell over her.

"Its just for the Alie's, there's a little place over there for reading, no songs there." Said a very, familiar voice, a very, hart warming, smooth, deep, soft, loving, HOT; voice.

"Oh Thanks." Izzy Said as she turned to face the man.

As she turned she felt her mind think to her self. 'Waho, didn't see that comming'

"Izzy?!"

This was wrong so so wrong, her hart sank and her voice cracked as she said his name.

_"Noah..."_

**------**

**Hope you liked that! Till neck time**


End file.
